


Cold case: Guardians

by freshcreationgarden



Category: Cold Case, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Det. Lillian Rush has solved cases no one would have thought solvable. But today the truth comes falling straight to her from space itself. The photos of a intergalactic enforcer comes to her desk that information connects him to a boy who went missing in 1988. Could it really be him?





	Cold case: Guardians

1988  
Song: ooh child by the five stairsteps

There is a little boy visiting his mother for the final time. Peter Quill a young boy running from the truth that his mother was gone, vanished into the woods of St. Charles. As he ran from the truth, he ran straight to his destiny. And into a bright light in the sky.

2023

Ms. Rush had thought she had seen it all when she got to 2010, with enough years at her cold case division at homicide. Then 2012 came. Then the universe got a whole lot bigger and a whole lot weirder. Suddenly she received notices to investigate disappearances that were too strange to investigate. Now that aliens were part of the equation, how could she deny the possibilities. Truth be told she never found any person actually abducted by extraterrestrials. Most were revealed to be the more common serial killer. That is until she was brought photos of a man entering his late 30s and was placed on her desk. The pictures were the result of an incident at the shield compound after the return of Thanos. Especially how after it was revealed by the sources of several members of his intergalactic group known as "The guardians of the galaxy" to confirm his name via press on the full recap of the snap.  
They say the years fly by on the force. To have those years back. Missing Scotty's promotion, missing Will's retirement. All it felt like was 5 minutes. She put that in the back in her mind as she needed to make a call to St. Charles pd and to Shield HQ.

A man on his death bed wants to finally put to rest the thing that has kept him alive fir all these years.


End file.
